misled
by cherry freak
Summary: Syaoran played Sakura, she never forgave him but he never cared. Until some guy seems to be getting close to Sakura and gets jealous. What will he do to get Sakura back, and will she ever forgive him? RR
1. Default Chapter

Misled

_Freak_: hey hEy, this be freak from cherry freak! Kekeke, me, animated freak and my best friend (that's right, _best_ friend), cherry sk8er have combined to become .... drum roll cherry freak ... has you know lolz. And coz I'm kinda European and cherry skater is Asian, cherry freak is like Asiapean kekeke

_Cherry_: hey im cherry skater, well one half of cherry freak..well im the cherry lolz aHem anywhos, this is the 1st of many fanfics from us, and dont mind animated freak....she is a freak and lost!! im jokin friendship ehehe..annyways on with the story

Summery: Syaoran played Sakura and she never forgave him but he never cared. Until some guy seems to be getting close to Sakura and he gets jealous. What will he do to get Sakura back, and will she ever forgive him?

Chapter 1: big mistake

Sakura's p.o.v

I was in the park with my gorgeous boyfriend Syaoran. He was teaching me how to skate, how sweet! He makes me so happy. His always telling me how one day we'll get married and have kids named Brice and June. June because that's the month we met and Brice coz Syaoran wanted to be named that.

The sun was setting and I was watching my skater boy do his perfect olley. 'Hey baby, why don't you try?' he asked, his smile making my heart melt. 'You know I can't, I always f off,' i said blushing.

'Girl, you know I won't let you get hurt, you're baby boy will catch before you hit the ground,' Syaoran assured me. He always made me feel so safe and so loved. When his not by my side, his always texting me or calling to see how I'm going and telling me how his misses his baby girl so much.

He held onto my hand and gentle pulled me up. 'Okay,' I agreed to try for him. He stood behind me, holding my hips softly whispering in my ear, 'you can do it.' His warm breath sent shivers up my spine. I slowly stood on the deck, my baby boy holding me. He slowly let go after I put my foot in position.

I was just about to jump when a group of girls came walking by. One of them came running up to Syaoran. I watched him has he froze. She gave him a kiss and greeted him, 'hey baby, hows it going?' 'Great, I'm just teaching this kid over here how to do an olley,' he answered, holding onto her hip.

'Your so sweet baby,' she turned to me and said, 'isn't my baby the sweetest thing.' 'Yeah, sure he is,' I said eyeing him. He quickly looked away and the girl gave him another peck on the lips and said, 'Anyways, I'm going out with my girls, I'll be coming over tonight.'

She winked and left waving. I watched has he waved back smiling his stupid head off. When she disappeared he turned around and looked into my raging eyes. 'Sorry baby,' he said, touching my arms. I pushed him away, 'Don't baby me, Syaoran!'

'How could you do this to me?' I yelled, keeping the tears inside. Remembering not to waste my tears on someone who won't cry over me. 'To tell you the truth, you were getting a bit boring,' Syaoran said, shrugging his shoulders.

It felt like a thousands daggers stabbed my heart when those cold words escaped from his mouth and forced itself into my ear. I was so furious. I picked up his board and tried to smack him with it.

I didn't care if he died; I just wanted him to feel the same pain I was going through. On my 6th attempted to batter him he caught the deck and said with his enchanting smile, 'you know it wouldn't work out, I mean me, the sexiest man, with you, a dweeb.'

'You are so cruel and selfish, you know that Syaoran,' I yelled, 'I dunno why I ever liked you!' 'Because I was too irresistible and charming,' He answered, his smile irritated Sakura because it still made her knees weak. 'Sakura, wake up,' Syaoran said. 'What? Wake up, wake up to what!?' Sakura yelled.

Normal p.o.v

'Wake up now or I'll call your parents!' A tall woman yelled glaring at Sakura. 'Huh? What?' Sakura lifted up her head. She looked up to see the woman and screamed. The classed laugh and the lady was furious, 'Sakura! I am not that scary!'

'Sure miss, sure,' Syaoran said. 'Sorry miss,' Sakura apologised ignoring Syaoran smart-alec comment, her face redden and she looked around the class. She saw Syaoran sitting at the table next to her. He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes. It was the beginning of a new school year and Sakura had just found out that every lesson she's stuck with Syaoran. Her best friend Tomoyo was only in her electives.

'Class calm down,' the teacher said walking towards the front, 'we have a new student joining our class.' Sakura starred at the door wondering what this new kid would look like.

'Please make Derrick uh... um...,' the teacher held the paper close up to her face trying to read his last name. 'It's Daidouji,' the new student walked into the class room. 'I knew that,' the teacher muttered. Sakura's face brightened as she looked at the new boy standing at the front of the class with a gorgeous smile.

'Anyways, Derrick you may sit next to Sakura, Sakura please raise your hand!' the teacher demanded. Sakura raised her hand and Derrick looked at her smiling. Sakura was thankful that she was sitting down because if she was standing up, she was sure to fall down.

He walked towards her and every step he took towards her, the redder her face became. She shifted to the seat next to the window and Derrick sat down. While the teacher was talking about how you are supposed to behave, Derrick started talking to Sakura.

'Hey, I'm Derrick,' He said with a smile. 'Hey, I Sakura,' she blurted out. She felt so embarrassed she kicked her self mentally. 'Are you new too? You're English is pretty good for a foreigner,' Derrick complemented.

Sakura burst out laughing and the whole class turned and starred at her. 'Do you find flushing the year 7's heads down the toilet funny!?' Asked the teacher, Sakura notice a white hair popping out of the teachers head. 'No miss, I think it's a serious matter and you are the best teacher to talk about these things,' Sakura said, acting like an angel.

'Sip sip!' Syaoran said and a couple of other guys flowed his lead. Sakura just shook her head thinking about how immature Syaoran is. 'Syaoran! Shut up with your stupid sip-sip!' yelled the teacher.

'Yes ma'am!' he said and he sat up properly. The teacher went on saying that you shouldn't tell the year 7's that the year 10's flush there heads down the toilet because they would get freaked out.

'I'm not a foreigner,' Sakura whispered, 'my name is Sakura.' Derrick smiled at her, 'that's a beautiful name, Sakura, nice to meet you.' 'Yeah, you too,' Sakura said. She was happy that she had a new friend with her in class.

Syaoran kept a close watch on the two, feeling an emotion he had never felt before. He quickly looked away and listened to what the teacher was saying. Like he even cared what she was saying. He just wanted something to distract him.

-- 

During recess Syaoran was hanging out with his friends. He couldn't stop watching Sakura and Derrick. 'Hey, what's up?' asked Yamazaki, 'why you keep starring at new boy?' 'Huh?' Syaoran said lost. 'Sakura and the new kid seem pretty close,' commented Eriol.

'What do you mean?' Syaoran asked eager to get an answer. 'It's a bit obvious that Sakura is keen on the new kid,' Eriol told him. 'Who wouldn't, nice 6-pack, hot biceps, sexy eyes, great hair,' Yamazaki went on describing how prefect the new kid looked.

Eriol and Syaoran gave him a weird look. 'His way better than you, Syaoran, in everyway,' Yamazaki stated. 'What do you mean!?' Syaoran asked outraged. 'His got more respect for Sakura than you ever did, and his got a pretty good personality too,' Yamazaki answered.

Syaoran turned to look at them, smiling and laughing. He saw Sakura placing her hand on his shoulder and his heart leaped. 'You're not jealous, are you Syaoran?' Asked Eriol with a smirk. 'What, no way! Why would I be jealous of that dweeb!' Syaoran shouted. 'Oh, his jealous alright,' Yamazaki said. 'Wow, Mr. Playa is finally jealous,' Eriol teased.

'So what if I'm jealous!' Syaoran said still keeping an eye on the two. 'I knew it! You should have never played Sakura!' Eriol jumped for joy. 'Yeah man, she's nothing like the girls you went out with,' Yamazaki stated.

'Don't rub it in! You're supposed to be my boys, you know, have my back!' Syaoran sighed, 'how can I get her back?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Freak_: so how did you like it aye? Remember to RR kekeke

_Cherry_: how was that for a 1st chapter? hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!! ' cherry skater


	2. stop reminding me

**Misled**

_

* * *

_

_Freak_: hey hey, I'm back again lolz run away ... no wait don't' coz you need to read this chapter lolz ... this chapter is by me ... again ... cherry owns me big time!!! So she's going to write the next to chappies okay

_Cherry_: ahahah...I couldn't write this chapter up cause I had so many test and assignments, and I didn't have a clue what to write lolz well ENJOY!!

Chapter 2: stop reminding me!

Syaoran's p.o.v

I was in the park walking with Sakura, she was looking has beautiful has always. I wish that I had released that more early. Her cheeks were rosy and the sun made her eyes sparkle like a beautiful jewel.

'Sakura,' I said. She looked up at me; her eyes were mesmerizing, 'yes Syaoran.' My face reddened I quickly looked away. 'Sakura,' I started, 'I was a stupid kid to play you like that! I know I didn't appreciate you much then, but now I'm loving you more than ever.

'I just hope you feel the same way as I do. We could start over again, a better life! I promise you, I'll cherish every moment with you, girl.' I looked her straight in the eye and said, 'I love you, Sakura.'

'Syaoran, that's so sweet!' she said, with her divine smile, 'but-' 'But?!' there's a but? Is this bad? 'I'm with derrick now,' it felt like titanic just dropped on me, 'and he'll treat me better than you ever did!'

I should have known. Then Derrick came out from behind us, he hugged Sakura and said, 'I have more respect for her than you ever did. She's mine now, you have no chance!' My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

'You're a worthless dog Syaoran, that's you are and you'll ever be,' Sakura told him smirking. 'Come on baby, lets leave this dork alone,' I heard derrick say. They walked away laughing. Why was I so stupid? I never had a chance with Derrick around.

'Syaoran, get up,' a sweet voice told me. I looked up and saw Sakura smiling face again, holding her hand out. I took it and she pulled me up, very close to her. Her arms rested on my shoulders and I held her waist.

'But, Sakura, I thought you were with Derrick,' I said, has I gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes once more. 'There's no one I'd rather be with than you,' she told me. My acing heart filled with bliss.

I held her tight and whispered, 'I love you, Sakura.' 'Too bad, I was only joking!' She said with a laugh.

Normal p.o.v

Syaoran quickly opened his eyes. 'What? It was just a dream?' he said wearily, his heart pumping fast. He saw his sister smirking at him. 'Huh? What do you want?' He asked sitting up.

'You made a big mistake, Syaoran,' his sister told him, the smile still remained on her face. 'But, Sakura, I thought you were with Derrick,' She teased clasping her hand together; 'I love you, Sakura.'

'Argh! Get out!' Syaoran demanded. His sister ran out the door chanting, 'Syaoran is so stupid.' He rubbed his face with his hands. 'Thank god that was just a dream,' Syaoran thought, 'Man, I'm such a dickhead.'

in class

Syaoran walked through the class and took a glimpse at Sakura. His face flushed has he thought of the dream. He quickly looked at his mates, 'Hey, Syaoran bro, you finy came man.'

'Uh, yeah,' Syaoran sat down and looked over at Sakura and Derrick talking. He had no idea what he was saying but it seemed to make Sakura blush. He felt so jealous of the two.

'Do you think Syaoran digs the new kid?' asked one of his friends, Colin. 'Oh yeah man, for sure,' Syaoran laughed. He turned his head towards Sakura and found her looking at him. Syaoran winked at Sakura who blushed furiously and quickly looked away.

Syaoran smiled and thought, 'I reckon she still likes me.' Then he saw Derrick place his hand on Sakura's shoulder. His smile dropped and became a frown, 'his got his hands on Sakura's shoulder and his chatting her up! Bro, that's my job!'

'Man, your job with Sakura is finished,' Colin said, 'wait, you're not jealous of the new kid, are you?' 'Maybe,' Syaoran answered looking down at his shoes. Colin laughed, 'I knew you shouldn't have played her man, she would have made a great wife.'

'Why does everyone keep reminding?' Syaoran lifted up his head and leaned back on his chair. 'Coz it's the worst mistake in your life, and no offence, you kinda deserve it,' Colin told him.

'That's a new one,' Syaoran sighed. 'I swear, if she were my girl man, I would be next to her every day and hold her body close to mine, I would-' 'What?!' Syaoran stood up, 'you're not going to ask her out, are you?'

'Yes his is! Now shut up and sit down Syaoran!' yelled the teacher. 'Yes ma'am,' Syaoran replied and quickly sat down hearing the class giggle. Sakura shook her head, 'His so immature.'

'But you still love him,' commented Derrick. Sakura nearly fell off her chair. 'Sakura! Can't you sit still for 2 minutes?!' asked the teacher who was getting very annoyed. 'Yes miss, sorry,' Sakura apologised.

She nudged Derrick who let out a little giggle, 'something's you can't deny.' 'What?!' both Syaoran and Sakura asked standing up. They both looked at each other and went red. 'What don't you understand about roll c?!' asked the teacher, more white hairs popped out, 'both of you, out!'

'Yes ma'am,' they both mumbled as they walked out the door. Syaoran leaned against the brick w and pushed his hair back. Sakura starred up at him and thought, 'I always loved when he does that.' Syaoran's eyes met Sakura she quickly looked away.

'So,' Syaoran broke the silence. 'I have nothing to say to you Syaoran,' said Sakura, looking up at the sky. 'Come on Sakura, there must be something you want to say,' Syaoran walked over to Sakura, who was leaning against a pillar, 'it's just you and me girl.'

Sakura was lost in his eyes, her knees felt weak. His smile enchanted her; she yearned for one more kiss from his soft lips. 'It's just you and me now,' he whispered, his warm gently breathe against her ear made her body tingle.

She remembered how he always used to make her feel this way. 'Syaoran, I-' her words were cut off by Syaoran finger gently pressing against her lips. Her hands held tight on the pillar, it was the only thing that was holding her up.

Then she just remembered another day, when she saw Syaoran do the way thing to another girl, but they broke it off then. her senses came back to her. She pushed his hand way from her lips and told him, 'Stop this okay, I know what your doing and it's not going to work.'

'But it did,' Syaoran smirked. 'Anyways,' Sakura said avoiding the subject, 'why are you here?' 'The same reason you are,' Said Syaoran, walking back to the w and leaning against it.

'Huh? Were you listening to my conversation?' Sakura asked. Syaoran laughed, 'I couldn't even hear one word you were saying, not that I care or anything.' 'Yeah sure.' 'It's true, Coles just said something,' Syaoran finished, 'what did derrick say to you?'

'What's it to you?' Sakura asked. 'Hey girl, I told you so you tell me, it's only fair,' Syaoran said. 'But you never told me anything,' Sakura laughed. 'Damn, it didn't work,' Said Syaoran to himself.

Sakura just shook her head with a smile, 'you haven't changed since.' Syaoran looked into her eyes, then looked away, 'in some ways I have.' 'And which ways have you changed?' she asked, still smiling. Syaoran sighed and thought, 'even if I told her she wouldn't believe me.'

'Hey, you can come back in,' a student told them. 'Okay,' said Sakura, they both walked to the door. 'Ladies first,' Syaoran said smiling. Sakura smiled back at him, 'thanks,' she whispered.

- During recess

Sakura and Derrick met Tomoyo in the middle of the quad. 'Hey guys,' Tomoyo greeted, 'Sakura, why is you face so red?' 'Your cousin here wouldn't stop teasing me!' Sakura said looking at the smiling derrick.

'I can't help it,' he said rubbing the back of his head. Yamazaki walked past, 'Hey Sakura.' 'Hey, Yamazaki,' she replied. 'Damn his hot!' Derrick said watching Yamazaki walk away, 'you have to introduce me too him Sakura!'

bang Yamazaki accidenty walked into a pole and fell on his butt. 'Huh? Yamazaki?' Sakura said running to his aid with Derrick and Tomoyo following. 'Are you okay?' Derrick asked pulling Yamazaki up. 'yeah, now that you're here!' he answered has his face flushed, 'I mean yeah thanks.'

'You should be more careful next time,' Derrick warned. 'Yeah, I-I will,' Yamazaki said, and he walked away to Syaoran red has a tomato. 'Damn his sexy!' Derrick exclaimed. 'Hey, at least you met him,' Tomoyo commented.

'Damn I'm lucky! Woo-hoo! Is he gay?' Derrick asked eager to get an answer. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is,' Sakura answered. 'Woo-hoo! Yeah!' Derrick jumped for Joy, 'I love it here!'

* * *

Freak: so did you like it .... Tell me when you review ... and if you know any of li's sisters name I would love to know lolz 

Cherry: what the?!? Some weird things are happening! Ahahah anywhos, don't forget to review


	3. Shopping trip

Misled

Cherry: My gosh, how long did it take for me to write this, so many things to do, well here it is...sorry if it's not long enough…well later days!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping trip

Sakura was going to the mall to meet Derrick. On her way to the bus stop, she saw Syaroan leaning against a light post "Now what?" Sakura said

"What? A person can't stand here?" Syaoran said "And besides, I'm going to the mall" he added

Sakura just raised her eyebrow "So I guess your going the bus stop then" Sakura said, as she continued walking "So, you're going to the mall too?" he asked

"Yes, I'm going to meet Derrick there" she said "Aww, so I can't tag along?" Syaoran said.

-

-

They were both on the bus, Syaoran sitting behind Sakura, annoying her by poking her on the back. Just the she got a call.

-

-

"Who was that aye?" Syaoran said

"Derrick" she said

"What happened? He has the go to the hairdressers?" Tease Syaoran

"How did you know?" Sakura asked

"Okay, that's weird, and it was only a guess" Syaoran mumbled. "So I guess he isn't going?"

"Yeah" She said, and slumped in her seat.

"Then why don't us two just go then?" he asked

"You're the last person I want to hang out with right now" she fumed

"Come on. You came all this way, and you're not going to go?" Syaoran said

The bus stopped

"I'm still going. Just not with you" Sakura said as she got off the bus.

Syaoran followed "Come on. I wont bug you, we'll just go shopping like friends do" Syaoran said.

"I'll even pretend to be a girl for this one day" he added.

"Okay then. 1st stop…shoes!!" Sakura said

-

-

-

Syaoran was carrying many shopping bags by the time they came out of their 5th store

"Remember I said I was going to pretend to be girl, not someone who carries your bags" Syaoran said

"Yeah, you are pretending to be a girl. You helped me pick out that skirt, and that top, and what type of hat I should buy" Sakura said

"Yeah, but I'm not carrying your bags" he said

"Well, let's just say you're my very strong, uh…manly looking girlfriend. Okay?" Sakura said

"Fine" he agreed.

-

-

As their day ended, Syaroan decided to walk Sakura home

"Why did the monster cross the road?" Syaoran said to break the silence

"I don't know. Why?" Sakura asked

"Because he wanted to eat the chicken" Syaoran, laughing at his own joke

a/n: when my friend told me that joke, I couldn't stop laughing for 3 minutes lolz

"You know. I could just walk home by my self, I mean I am old enough" Sakura said

"At this hour?! You do not know what type of people are out at this time" Syaoran said.

"Uh…little children. Its only 5 o'clock" Sakura said

"Still?! You never know, they might all of a sudden turn evil. Like 'When good kids, go bad' " Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh Syaroan. Sad, alone Syaoran. Just because I am not your girl no more doesn't mean you have to look out for me. I have moved on" Sakura said

Syaoran paused in his steps

"Whatever. Like you have. I know you think about me day in and day out" Syaoran said

"Hah! In you dreams mate. I'm done with you, over, finish, you were last year's dream boy" Sakura said and walked off.

"She has turned into some tough cookie. Gonna be hard to get that girl back" Syaoran said.

* * *

Cherry: how was that? Sorry if its short, but hope you enjoyed it ) laters! 


	4. chance

_Freak_: hey hey! I am so sorry about the LOOOOOONG wait! This chapter was so hard to write up so I kept on re-writing it! But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Cherry_: hey people! long time aye! well dont blame us...lolz alright blame us but mainly blame animated freak lolz JKS BUDDY(smiles) "friendship!" well hope you enjoy this chapter it was written by animated freak, so it MUST be good (smiles). well dont forget to review and im going to go away and stop writing before i end up taking over the story lolz LATERS!

Sakura woke up early the next morning, the sun's rays streaming through the window. She walked down the stairs blissfully has she listened to the birds chirping and ding dong. Who the hell could that be? Her brother and father are at work.

'Coming!' She called, running to the door. She slowly turned the knob, opening the door and looked at the person standing there. Its was … Syaoran? Sakura's mouth dropped what could he want? Did he already forget that they had broken up?

'Uh, what are you doing here?' Sakura asked rubbing her weary eyes. 'I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and-' Sakura cut him off, 'wait? What did I say yesterday?' 'Don't you remember?' Syaoran asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

'It's too early to think,' Sakura complained, rubbing her hair. 'Uh, anyways, did you want to go out, has friends I mean,' Syaoran asked, a light shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, what was he trying to say? 'So what if we broke up, doesn't mean we can't hang out has friends,' Syaoran commented with a smile. 'You're the last person I want to hang out with right now,' Sakura said, squinting her eyes.

'You said that yesterday and we spent the whole day together,' Syaoran commented, he really wanted to spend another great day with her. 'I did?' Sakura said thinking about it. Syaoran smiled, he remembered every morning she was like this. He had to wonder, why did he hate it? It was so adorable!

'Yeah, you did, but that's not the point, the point is-' 'wow, what are the odds of doing that?' she said trailing off, 'anyways what was the question?' 'Uh… do you want to spend some time together?' Syaoran asked.

'Oh… that was the question, right. Hmm… oh sorry,' she said hitting her forehead, 'ouch that hurts. Anyways I'm going to the shops with Derrick, sorry Syaoran. Wait why am I saying sorry? You still haven't apologised for playing me!'

'I am truly sorry Sakura, for playing you like that,' Syaoran said, his eyes sadden has he gazed down at the welcome mat. 'Yeah! You say that now!' Sakura said loudly, poking him in the chest.

He held on to her wrists, looked deep into her eyes and said, 'I swear, I am truly sorry. If I could, I would turn back time, but what is done is done and I can't change that.

'Everyday I'm living with the pain, knowing that I'm never going to be able to hold you in my arms again. Right now girl, all I want to do is win your trust back,' He told her with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe him but deep down she knew it was true.

Was she falling in love with him again? Wait, wasn't she always in love with him. The only response she could think of was, 'Whatever Syaoran.' He looked down at his shoes; he would never get the chance.

'Anyways I better get ready, I'll see you at school or something,' Sakura said hiding her quivering body behind the door. 'Uh, yeah sure, whatever you say girl,' Syaoran gave her a weak smile. He turned around and walked away.

at the shops

Derrick and Sakura sat at a table in the food court. Sakura was telling Derrick what had happened in the morning. Derrick smiled, 'he actually said that? Looking straight into your eyes? With a serious face?'

Sakura nodded has she took a sip of her soda. 'Wow, his must have been serious unless his a good lair but I doubt that very much,' Derrick told Sakura, picking up a French fry.

'But he was serious,' Sakura added, swallowing what was in her mouth. 'So what did you say?' Derrick asked, still holing up the chip. 'Uh… I think it was, "whatever Syaoran" or something along those lines,' she answered, taking another sip.

Derrick looked at Sakura, like she was insane. 'Don't look at me like that, I'm not insane,' Sakura told him. Derrick raised an eyebrow, 'wow, you really are dense Sakura.' She spat out the coke she was drinking, 'Whaaa...?'

'Out of all people, I thought you would be able to see what a descent man he is,' Derrick continued. 'DESCENT! His far from it!' Sakura scold. The people around her looked to see who was yelling.

'Great, unwanted attention,' Sakura mutter slumping. 'You know, it's okay, I know you still like him, it was obvious from the start,' Derrick commented with a smile. Sakura flushed, 'is it really that obvious?' she thought, 'no! Wait! Why would I still be in love with that jerk?'

'Maybe you should give him a second chance?' Derrick suggested. Sakura's face became even redder. She had considered it before, but she was afraid of being heart broken again.

'Come on, just give it another chance, it can't be that bad,' Derrick smiled at her. 'Fine, only to make you happy,' Sakura said smiling back, she actually liked the idea.

at the park

Syaoran was at the park, trying to perfect his 380. 'Damn!' he muttered. 'Wow, Syaoran, you're not improving at all,' Colin commented with a smirk. 'Yeah thanks,' Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

Sakura was shaking uncontrollably. She was so nervous! Asking out her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her, what happened to her? She slowly walked towards him, fiddling with her hands, shivering.

She saw Syaoran, who looked at her and gave her a smile. Sakura's heart leap and so she panicked . She quickly turned around to face Derrick, "I can't do it!" She said jumping around nervously. "Yes you can!" Derrick encouraged, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I can't! I can't give him a second chance! Coz I'll be giving him a second chance to break my heart, and I don't want to go through that again," Sakura said, with teary eyes. Derrick let out a sigh, "at least you tried."

Just at that moment Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around to see who the person was, and to her surprise, it was Syaoran. "Uh… Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, half shocked, half glad.

"Uh… I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime, so that I can show you that you can trust me," Syaoran asked, knowing he won't get rejected because he had over heard Sakura's conversation with Derrick a few minutes ago.

"I'll have to think about it," Sakura told him, to his surprise. "Uh… alright then, take your time girl, but don't take too long coz you're making me nervous, baby!" Syaoran said laughing.

Sakura raised her eye brow, "baby?" "Oh… sorry, I'm just so used to it," Syaoran said. Then it hit her, maybe he was just faking it. He was _so0o0o0o_ good at it before, his probably leading her on again.

But what if he wasn't. What if he truly wanted to start over again? He'll probably end up breaking her heart again! ding that gave her an idea! She always wanted to get him back for playing her, to make him feel the excruciating pain she went through, and this was her chance!

"Alright then, I'll give you a shot, _baby_," Sakura smirk. "Are you serious?" Syaoran asked, stoked. "Yeah, why not? I haven't seen you with any other girl lately have I?" "That's great!" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping up and down and giving her a huge hug.

He felt like he was in heaven! He was given a second chance and this was a blessing for him! He'll never let Sakura slip out of his hands again! Or cheat on her for that matter.

_Freak_: so was it good? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter by cherry! Laters!

_Cherry_: if your reading this, then the story has ENDED...not the story, just the chapter lolz. So how was that aye! hope you all enjoyed it. Dont forget to review, otherwise your gonna hurt MY feelings lolz, im joking. I'll just come to your house and chop you up lolz, im joking too. Im sorry, i'm a little hyped up, i guess i shound thave drank that red cordial lolz PLZ review! okies laters (smiles)


	5. and the games begin

Freak: hey hey it's animated freak here! Excuse us for the long update! cherry sk8er and I have been really busy lately! just started year 11! woO! so hard! so much homework and assignments! Stupid Society and culture assignment! so don't want to do it, gonna get bashed by someone LOLZ Anyways enough about our school. Sorry but I wrote up this chapter this time and I know all you guys were waiting for Cherry's update coz she's so cool! (Bestii!) well I hope you enjoy it anyways:

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sakura was just opening the door to her house to leave for school when she met a pair of amber eyes just starring back at her. She let out a cry as she stepped back, flabbergasted and heart pumping fast. She didn't expect _anyone_ to be at the front door.

"Hey girl, it's just me," Syaoran said, a smile crept on his face. Seeing her like this was very adorable. Sakura covered her chest with her hand breathing in deeply, "you scared the hell out of me Syaoran! What's your problem!"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow confused bout her question, but nevertheless he took out the surprise he was holding from behind his back and holding it out to Sakura. It was his way of saying thank you for giving him a second chance, one that even he knew that he didn't deserve.

She looked at the bunch of flowers dazed. She was wondering why he was doing this for her, he did cheat on her and they've separated for a while now. "These are for you," Syaoran told her, "because I know you're taking a huge chance with me and I hope these flowers show you how I feel."

It hit Sakura, "oh yeah!" she accidentally said out loud, confusing poor Syaoran even more. She remembered that she took him back yesterday. 'How could I forget something like that?' Sakura thought amazed at how blonde she was. She remembered two reasons why she took him back. One, she still loved him and two, to get him back for putting her through all the pain.

But she felt so guilty as she looked into the beautiful cherry blossoms. This wasn't like at all her, to seek out petty revenge like this. She felt ashamed of herself; she couldn't take it, "Sorry, but I can't accept these."

"Huh? Why?" Syaoran asked, confused as she was. This had cut him deep. His was extremely nervous, he never was truly in love with someone, and he too was putting his heart on the line.

Sakura didn't have a response to his question. She couldn't take it and she didn't want to explain why. But then she was surprised to see a smile on Syaoran's face. Is this another one of his stupid tricks again! _Asshole._

"Hey its okay girl, I understand, I'm moving too fast," Syaoran said. Sakura was amazed by his response, not only because it was totally way off, but because he actually considered her feelings.

Sakura smiled back at him, "don't worry, I'll take them, wouldn't want these flowers to go to waste, would I?" She gave him a wink and finally accepted them. She walked into the house with him following not to far behind.

He looked around the house amazed at how beautiful this place really was, he never really took a good look at it. He remembered the first time he entered Sakura's house and Touya was threatening to cut off his balls with his bare hands if he ever broke Sakura's heart.

TOUYA! Syaoran froze at the thought of seeing Touya again. He definitely knew about what he did to Sakura and was afraid of seeing him again, but then again, who wouldn't be! He was the overprotective brother, any boys' worst nightmare!

Once Sakura place the flowers in a beautiful crystal vase with a bit of water, she turned around, not bothering to read the message that came with it, to see Syaoran with a pale face, like he just saw a ghost. "Uh, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Is um… Touya home?" he asked in a whisper, quivering inside. Sakura roared out laughing. She couldn't believe that he was still scared of Touya! 'I could use this to my advantage,' Sakura thought. Once she stopped laughing she shook her head answering his question, "no he isn't home Syaoran."

The colour returned to Syaoran's face as he let out a sigh of relief. "So, are you ready to go to school?" He asked, looking up into her eyes again. "Yup!" she replied cheerfully. He gave her his arm and she linked it with hers as she closed the door behind her.

He was so happy, holding Sakura's hands. He missed the warmth that Sakura had, the sweet smell of her hair and how her laugh could make him smile instantly. Syaoran swore he would take care of her and treat her like a princess, the way he should have treated her in the first place.

Sakura loved the feeling of being in his arms again. Her heart filled with bliss with each beat it took. Yet she couldn't help but remember the pain and agony he put her through when she found out that he cheated on her.

Could she really trust him? She truly wished she could, but there was a part of her that just couldn't, it made her feel sick for even just enjoying being in his presents. She would ask Tomoyo about it later on at school, she would know what to do.

Syaoran was so happy to be with her bent over to kiss Sakura on her cheek, but she involuntarily pushed him away hard. Both were very shocked by Sakura's unexpected action. She couldn't believe she even done that, although she doesn't exactly blame herself for doing so.

"I-I'm sorry," Syaoran apologised, looking down at his feet and fiddling with his hands feeling very embarrassed. He was seriously cut deep. "You don't have to apologise," Sakura said, wanting very much to reach out and put her hand on his arm to comfort him, but it didn't seem like the right time to do it.

"No, I was being stupid, I know you need time," Syaoran continued, now looking back into her eyes. 'Hmm…Syaoran calling himself stupid,' Sakura thought, 'this is totally different side to him.'

Sakura smiled and held his hand, "it's okay, I just have to get used to it. Don't take it the wrong way but I…" she let out a sigh then went on, "I still don't feel like I can trust you, you understand?"

Sakura felt stupid telling Syaoran how she really feels inside, _really_ stupid. But Syaoran on the other hand was very happy about this, thinking that it was one baby step to gaining back her trust.

Once at school Syaoran walked Sakura over to Tomoyo, saying that the more time he spends with her the better because he'll miss her too much. Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow at the sight.

"Wow, I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't seen it with my own eyes!" Tomoyo said, watching Syaoran walk away still waving back at Sakura, "I thought you wanted revenge, not start over again!"

Sakura dropped her head; she was still very confused about this situation. Her heart leaped and her body tingled, making the confusion grow even bigger. She had always wanted revenge since she found out that he was cheating on her, why else would she want to kill him with his deck. But somehow she still loved him, for no apparent reason.

"Don't think I'm not going to get him back," She said finally lifting her head. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "you're going out with him to get him back, _great plan_ Sakura." Sakura laughing, "no no, I know that he really likes me, at least I'm sure of it," Sakura explained, "this way I can show him how much he hurt me."

"What if this doesn't work, what if you fall in love again?" Tomoyo questioned, knowing that this is a bad idea. Sakura rubbed her arms looking down at the floor. Shame flowed through her blood; she didn't want to look at Tomoyo.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tomoyo said mouth wide open. Sakura's cheeks glowed a beautiful scarlet thinking about her feelings towards Syaoran. She couldn't deny it anymore. "You still love him don't you?" Tomoyo asked in a very gentle and warming tone.

Sakura's head shot up hen she heard the word '_love_'. Now it had a totally different meaning to her, "Love?" She thought out loud. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through with her plans if she was in love with Syaoran, could she?

"It doesn't matter, now I need some ways to get back at him before the big one!" Sakura exclaimed, now very enthusiastic. "Hmm… so what's the 'big one'?" Tomoyo asked, walking towards a silver bench.

Sakura laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm not exactly sure!" Tomoyo dropped her head shaking it. "But I have an idea but I don't know how I'm going to go on bout it," Sakura continued.

"At least you got something," Tomoyo said lifting up her head, "so what is it?" "I want to hurt Syaoran the same way he did to me, so I need someone I can use to hurt him," Sakura answered, looking down at her hands.

"You sure you can go through with this?" Tomoyo asked, knowing that Sakura has a kind heart. "I know I can!" Sakura said, "He put me through all this, it's time he learnt his lesson!"

Tomoyo had an uneasy smile on her face. She knew it will end out bad, but if Sakura really wanted to do this then she'll just have to support her and be there for her no matter. "So, do you have any other plans?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with that," Sakura said smiling, "I know his scared of Touya." Tomoyo burst out laughing, "Are you serious! Wow! This could really work our way, just as long as Touya doesn't flip out!"

Sakura giggled, "I'm sure he'll be happy to help." "Okay, Phase one: destructive Big Brother Touya! I'm going to have so much fun with this! You have to make sure I'm there okay!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I'll ask Syaoran to invite Eriol as well," Sakura commented with a wink. "Aha! _Funny_!" Tomoyo said poking her tongue out. "Maybe I could convince him to go on a double date?" Sakura Teased.

She laughed as she saw Tomoyo's face turned red, but she learned that it wasn't because of her comment about Eriol. "Sakura, Can I please speak to you?" one of her classmates, Tai, asked.

He was the 'second' best looking guy in the entire school. According to Syaoran and almost everyone he was the number one best looking guy. But what would Tai need to say to Sakura?

"Yeah sure," She answered puzzled. She looked at Tomoyo before heading off with Tai to a quiet area. Tomoyo gave her the thumbs up with a big smile on her face; she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say to her.

Tai finally stopped once they were in a quiet area, under one of the cherry blossoms in the school. He turned to face her, fiddling with his hands nervously. Sakura smiled at him in a friendly way, "so what did you want to tell me?"

Tai took a deep breathe in, "I've been planning on saying this for a while now," He paused and laughed, "I never thought it would actually be this nerve racking." Sakura smiled at him confused, what's so nerve racking bout talking to her?

"Well anyways," he continued, looking into her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot, and I mean _a lot_ a lot and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Sakura's mouth dropped. The 'second' cutest guy in school just asked her out on a date!

Sakura just wanted to scream 'woohoo!' but then a picture of Syaoran smiling at her broke dreams of being with Tai. She dropped her head, 'oh man!' "I'm sorry, this might be a little odd for you," Tai apologise.

"No, no it isn't, it's just," Sakura sighed, "I got back together with Syaoran again." Tai was shocked by this news he heard. He thought Sakura would never go out with him again, after telling everyone what a jerk he was.

"Oh," was all that he could think to say. He was extremely embarrassed and Sakura felt so bad! If she never took him back Sakura would say yes instantly but now it just became a little complicated.

"If I weren't his girl I would go out with you in a second," Sakura wanted to make that clear. Tai smiled at her, he was happy to know that she had some sort of feelings for him, although it would seem her feelings for Syaoran was stronger.

"We are still friends right?" He asked. "Of course!" Sakura assured him with a smile. He offered to walk Sakura back to Tomoyo and she accepted. Tomoyo watched as they walked towards her.

"See you in class," Tai said walking away waving. "Bye!" Sakura waved back. "So! What happened!" Sakura blushed, "Tai asked me out on a date." Tomoyo gasp and squealed happily, "Oh my gosh! How cool! What did you say?"

"Sakura laughed rubbing her head, "I'm back with Syaoran!" Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh the irony of this happening, "At least you found your boy." "Huh?" Sakura said confused, "we could use him for the big plan." Sakura felt real bad that she was using him like this, but then again, when all this is finished she can be with Tai.

On the Other side of school Syaoran was telling his friends the great news about Sakura and Him getting back together. "No way!" They all gasped in horror. "What? Hey! You guys are supposed to be happy for me!" Syaoran protested at their reaction.

"What was Sakura thinking?" Eriol asked totally shocked. "Maybe Syaoran drugged her," Colin suggested, trying to think of an explanation for Sakura's foolish action. "I can't believe you guys!" Syaoran said totally offended.

"What? You can't blame us for re-acting this way, you did cut Sakura pretty deep," Yamazaki defended their actions. "Hey I swear I won't hurt her this time," Syaoran said. "No offence, but your promises don't mean much," Eriol said, looking at the floor.

What was this, Syaoran bashing day? "What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked, feeling betrayed. "Exactly what he said," Colin answered, "you're never there when you say you are, and most of you're promised you never keep."

Syaoran frowned. So he had to prove to Sakura that she can trust him, and prove to his boys that they can rely on him. These few weeks are going to be real tough for him.

* * *

Freak: Long chapter to make up for the long wait! so how did you like it? Please review! It's what makes us want to update even more! and I'll try to convince Cherry to update soon for you guys! until next time byes! 


End file.
